Best Friends Never Die
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Seto wasn't going to give up that easily. CrowXSeto


Seto stared down at the silver ring that glinted slightly in the flickering lights. His eyes were fixed to it, as though in a trance, watching it with a sad expression.

His eyes traveled over to the dully colored electrical cords, coming from a hole in the wall, that were scattered about on the floor beside him. He took the a medium sized black box, opening a few of the ports and inserting the ends of the wires into them.

There was a loud zapping noise and he dropped the box, cursing as he fisted his burnt hand. Both were covered in new and old scars, some from fighting though most like the ones he'd just gotten.

Again, he hooked the wires up, this time in a different order, and again he was greeted with a zap that left his fingertips black and his hair standing on end.

"Seto? Seto are you still in there?" He heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the door. He grunted as another shock ran through him. The door opened slowly, showing a worried Sai.

"Oh Seto, come on! Look at yourself! This isn't going to work. It hasn't worked the last week and it isn't going to today." She said trying to persuade him from the small room. He'd hardly left it in the last week.

The only thing that forced the boy out of the closet-sized room was his hunger or bathroom needs. The rest of his sleepless time was spent jamming wires into different ports on the small box.

He didn't so much as look up at the ghost. Instead he shook his head slightly, putting his long bangs between them. After a few moments he heard her sigh and close the door again.

Another combination of colors, this one making the above light flicker and nearly die. He shook his hand, shaking his head with an irratated growl.

"...just one last time..." He muttered to himself, plugging them in. He winced back, expecting to get a shock when instead a few guages on the box began to twitch and it hummed to life.

Seto felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He'd been trying for weeks. He couldn't believe it. Now to see if it would work...

He slipped out of the closet space, running across the room and skidding on his knees beside the shirtless robot. Seto opened a small latch on his chest, placing the battery inside and hooking the small wires to thier sockets.

Closing the small door, he sat back on his knees and waited. Sai floated up silently a few feet behind him, watching over his shoulder. Seto's eyes remained fixed on the dark haired boy slouched infront of him.

A few moments passed in a tense silence. Seto felt his heart drop a bit with each second that ticked by. Sai closed her eyes, lowering her head and shaking it sadly.

Seto's eyes lowered from the boy's sleeping face to his own burnt hands, then up to Crow's gloved hand. He lifted it gently, pulling the glove off gingerly and looking at his cold hands.

He turned the perfectly formed hand over, tracing a few of the lines on his palm. Sai looked down at the boy and nearly began to cry herself. This was the first time in the last few weeks he'd shown anything beyond frustration and pain.

And now it was gone...

Seto watched a few tears drip down onto the palm of Crow's hand, running off the sides. He rubbed his eyes, continuing to trace the lines. He began to set the hand down, picking up the glove to replace it when he heard a feint noise.

His eyes shot up to the dark haired boy's as they flicked a bit. "...ngh..." He grunted, his eyes flickering. Seto lept forward on his hands, leaning forward and up a bit to see beneath Crow's hat.

Sai felt her eyes widen as the Crow slowly raised his head. His eyes immedialty focused on Seto's large watery ones. "...crow...Crow!" he cried, jumping forward and hugging the boy tightly.

Crow looked down at Seto and felt a mixture of emotions. His arms circled the boy, returning the hug. He sat back, pulling Seto up to a sitting position by his shoulders.

"B..but how? My battery was dead." He asked quietly, a slight glint catching his eye. He pulled Seto's hand off of his shoulder, examining the balckened fingers and shiny ring quizically.

Seto smiled sheepishly, hugging the boy again. "It wasn't so hard." He lied, wiping his tears away. "Besides," he started, sitting back again on Crow's lap, "there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my best friend!"

Sai floated silently in the background, he hand on her heart and the other over her mouth. She was filled with happy and surprised emotions. Seto wasn't lying when he said he'd do anything for his best friend.

Crow grinned jaggedly up at the boy, his eyes full of joy and love. "Why would you do all of this? I'm just an aninamate object. I'm not even alive." Seto seemed as though he'd been struck by a brick.

"You are not an aninanimate object, Crow! You're my best friend!" He said, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and looking up at him. Crow smiled gently down at him with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Seto." He said, putting his arms around the boy and standing up easily with Seto in his arms. He smiled up at Sai with an eyebrow raised at her expression.

"Ok, so whos the floating girl?" "Crow, this is Sai. Sai, this is my best friend Crow." Seto said with a slight hand motion between them. "Hey." Crow said, setting down Seto. "Yeah...hey."

Crow looked down at himself, his eyes traveling back up to the two standing next to him. "So wheres my shirt?" He said, laughing at Seto's red face. Sai giggled behind her hands, watching the two boys.

Seto picked Crow's shirt up, staring down at it with a grin. Crow reached out for it, watching Seto put his hands behind his back. Sai and Crow both raised an eyebrow as Seto put on a devious grin.

Crow lunged forward, missing his shirt by a hair. Seto hugged it to his chest, running across the room and glancing over at the persuing boy. He managed to dodge Crow's fast movements, his practice paying off.

Sai hovered in the center of the room giggling as the two ran in circles. Crow grabbed the edge of Seto's cloak, jerking it off. Seto glanced down at his white undershirt then back at Crow.

"Hey! Give that back!" He jumped towards the metalic boy, missing and toppling to the floor. Crow stopped, running to his side along with Sai. "Seto?" He said worriedly when the boy didn't move.

Suddenly he launched up, grabbing his cloak and dashing like mad across the room. "Hey! Get back here with that!" Crow laughed, running after him.

Seto felt Crow grab the back of his shirt, pulling on it to try and catch him. "Ee!" The boy yelped as his shirt ripped off. Sai blushed and continued her giggle fit as the now shirtless boys chased eachother.

"Alright boys, thats enough!" She said, hiding her laughing behind her hand. She gripped their shoulders with an airy yet icy grip. "Come on now, give eachothers clothes back! I'm not sure I want to see the end of this game." Seto blushed and Crow laughed.

Doing as they were told, they both boys redressed. Sai shook her head with a slight laugh. "You two are cra-" her voice dropped off as she saw them exchange a quick kiss.

"And whats thiiiis?" She purred, hands on her hips with a large grin. Seto and Crow smiled back. "Friends kiss, right Crow?" Seto said, glancing over at the dark haired bot. He nodded. "Yeah, I read that."

Sai raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Mm-hm, I'm sure he did." She said with a tone neither recognized. "W...what do you mean?" Seto asked, watching her expression. "Oh nothing nothing." Wouldn't want to ruin their 'friendship'.

The three visited for a while longer before starting a fire. Seto slept well for the first time in a while, his head filled with dreams of him and his best friend~ 


End file.
